Finnick's Story
by 4everahungergamesgleek
Summary: Finnick has had a hard life-and it's just gotten harder. He's going into the Hunger Games, and it's not likely he's coming out. But along the way he finds the persistence he needs to keep going. Several years after, he meets a girl, Annie Cresta. He doesn't know that now that he's met her, their lives will never be the same. A Finnick/Annie fanfic. Rated T for the Hunger Games.


**Hi guys, this is my first story! Please read and review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or Finnick Odair, but Felix is mine!**

**P.S. I'm not just making another Prim, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

I wake up with a feeling of dread in me. Today's the reaping day. The day my little brother, Felix, and I will be eligible to go to an arena to fight for the death.

"Felix! Finnick! If you aren't down in here in thirty seconds, you won't be eating," my mother says. I groan and hurriedly get myself ready. She just doesn't like us. Period. We used to be one big happy family. My dad used to be alive along with my older sister, Fiona. They were both killed by peacekeepers. No reason. They just barged into the house, took them both outside, and shot them in the head. I still see it in my mind.

"Come on Felix, I'm taking you down to the beach today," I say to my brother as we both scarf down breakfast.

My mother got in front of the doorway just as we were about to head out. "Where are you going? You have to get ready for the reaping. I can't have the family name ruined because you two turn up looking horrible. Go get dressed, were leaving in half an hour." she said. There is no use in arguing with her. When she says something, she means it.

"Come on, Felix. Let's go." I say, and take his hand leading to the tiny room we share.

Tiny is not an exaggeration. There's one bed for us both, a small wobbly dresser we share, and a tiny space for us to change in. I know most people in the other districts are still way worse, but it still hurts me that Felix has to grow up with this.

I change into my one pair of pants that aren't for fishing, my light green button down shirt, and my dad's old shoes. He always use to say the green matched my eyes. Felix is in the same thing I wore for my first reaping; brown pants, a white shirt, and black dress shoes. In general, we both look good, I mean, we're Odair's, but we look really good.

We walk down the hall, ready to leave, when I see my mom. In general, she wears baggy, fishing clothes, but in this dress, which is fairly tight, I can see it clearly.

"Mom, are you pregnant?" I ask, hearing the shock in my own voice.

"Nooo," she says sarcastically.

All I can manage out is "Who's?"

"Who know. I just hope it's a girl so I don't get another one of you."

With that, I charge out the door, with Felix right behind me. Of course,how did I not see that one coming. She tends to sleep around, whoever will give her food. Not for us, we just get the leftovers.

When we get to the square, we are directed to a sign in table. _Odair, Finnick 14y/o. _I go to the fourteen-year-olds section and turn around to see Felix going to the twelve-year-olds section. It is about to start.

District four's escort, Lilliette Maroon, strides to the center of the stage. "Welcome, welcome, to the 65th annual Hunger Games! Before we get to the excitement, we are going to watch a short presentation on why we are all here today!" She says in a tinny, whinny voice that just makes you want to die. Well, I guess that's the point.

After we finish the same presentation I've seen so many times I've memorized it, she walks over to the girls bowl and fishes out a name.

"Margo-

"I volunteer!" A girls voice sounds. She runs up to the stage, strong and proud. She must be eighteen. She has light strawberry hair and tan skin. She's pretty, but not by district four standards.

"And what's your name?"

"Arianna Quinn!" She announces, with a smile on her face. I look into the crowd and see an old women weeping into her hands. She must be Arianna's grandmother.

"How exciting! Now let's move onto the boys!" Lilliette says, moving over to the other bowl. Her fingers grasp a single paper. I pray and pray it doesn't have my name on it. I close my eyes tightly as she reads the name in a shrilly voice.

"Felix Odair!"

**How was it? Great, amazing, terrible, bad, stupid? Please give me your honest opinion!**

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this,**

**~~~Jenna**


End file.
